Kamen Rider Gamma
by B-36
Summary: In our world two parts of an alien race fight, one side has chosen a champion in a Kamen Rider fan named Charles Morris, not a self insertion fic and something I thought up.


Kamen Rider Gamma

Inside an old building in the middle of town a group of people met each other joyfully and shared snacks until an old man entered, the people then became silent as they saw his grim face. The man said "I'm sorry to say we were followed here. They are coming."

An especially eager young man said "Let the humans of this world handle them! Haven't we sacrificed enough? We only want peace but instead get war, is this fair to our children?"

The man nodded and said "I agree Koporox but humanity can't match their fighting prowess."

Then a young woman entered and said "I have an idea." All turned to her and the one addressed as Koporox said "How?"

"They like sending them out piecemeal so make a suit of powered armor." She said.

They remained quiet until the elder nodded and said "Henrietta, it can work. Now just hand over a design and we'll begin work immediately." She took out a paper which showed of a drawing under it was a word saying "Bio-Cyborg suit 1."

Two weeks later she came upon the elder in the street, the man handed her a jar, "It's filled with nanobots that'll be applied to the skin and then make the armor, and you know how we are about suits."

She gave him a look of annoyance but the man smiled and left, she walked around ready to pick her candidate when she bumped into a young man who caught the jar as she dropped it.

"Careful miss." He said as he handed it back to her, then his eyes opened and he pulled her to the ground as a spider like humanoid threw a small poison dart at Henrietta, it instead struck his arm pouring acid into his arm, he flipped his arm over and some of the acid poured out and struck the container. Henrietta without thinking stuck his arm in the material in the glass. The wound suddenly was swarming in nanobots and the grey material which enveloped his skin as the miniature robots destroyed the acid and then changed his body by adding a wire here and a circuit there.

The spider looked on this with interest as he watched the human suddenly take a form of a grasshopper themed warrior, then a dragonfly, then a waterbug, then a lizard, then a beetle, a locust, wasp, and a variety of others, then the grey material melted revealing a suit unlike any other Henrietta had seen. It seemed to have been based on a shark but a variety of other differences showed that there were other inspirations; he looked at the beast who stopped in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the spider humanoid.

"I am." The man turned to a mirror and saw himself, and then he took notice of the phone and turned back to the beast, "Kamen Rider Gamma."

The beast stopped and said "Interesting, now come and fight me."

"I shall." Said the man who turned to a scared Henrietta and asked "How do I perform a final attack?"

She said "Yell the attack and imagine it or something like it and the body will adapt."

The Kamen Rider rushed forward and the Spider followed suit and the two punched each other and then the Rider took out the phone and was happy to see a familiar function, he aimed the phone like a gun and pressed three button (0-5-4) causing it to turn into a pistol as a voice said "Pistol Mode." He pulled the trigger and automatic fire struck the Spider on the torso.

Then he said "Rider Shooting." He pulled the trigger as a voice said "RIDER SHOOTING!" The pistol lit up as it launched a stream of bronze streams of energy causing the monster to screech its agony as the pistol launched a lance of light that tore through the humanoid that exploded a second later. He walked back to the scared woman and then pressed a red button on the pistol which caused the voice to say "De-Henshin." The armor disappeared in a flash and the pistol turned back to a phone which spat out a chip from the charging area and flew into his jacket pocket.

Henrietta said "That was impressive Mr.?"

"Charles, Charles Morris, Private Eye." He said.

"Now where did you get the Kamen Rider?" the woman asked interested.

"A TV show in Japan." He admitted.

Henrietta smiled "Well Mr. Morris, I hope you had dreams of being a Rider."

"I have." He said sheepishly, "If I watched the right Kamen Riders then Im not losing this anytime soon am I?" Henrietta shook her head and said "I work with a group of people who have an interest at keeping these monsters dead."

"And through my bad luck Im there hope. Understood on the basis I get paid." He said.

"How much a week?" she asked hoping it wasn't too much.

"4000 a month." He said causing her to smile, she had hoped that it would be manageable but this man was very low priced.

"Why 4000 a month?" She asked.

"That's my rent." He said.

"Your well-priced, my clients were willing to pay up to 10,000 a month but Im sure they'll be happy." Henrietta said.

"I know, plus a Kamen Rider makes nothing so why should I?" He said.

"They worked for free?" She asked surprised.

"Yup, most did and the ones who were paid didn't make much, they worked for humanity." He said.

"That's a noble effort." She responded.

"Do I get a super-awesome bike?" He asked.

"I can make one, why?" She asked.

"Kamen Rider, it's in the name."

"Give me a month, give me a cell phone number and I'll call." She said.

They exchanged phone numbers and the two departed in separate directions while overhead a bat like monster smiled as he plotted his move, this Kamen Rider was going to be a fun toy to play with.


End file.
